Le RendezVous Hebdomadaire
by ShaiArg
Summary: Lisbon va rendre visite à Jane et lui donne des nouvelles de toute l'équipe. One Shot Jisbon.


Me revoici avec un one shot qui m'est venu cette nuit.

La prochaine fois je posterai une fic! Qui s'appelle "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" (oui, comme la chanson de John Lennon!)

Bref, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy!

* * *

**Le Rendez-Vous Hebdomadaire**

Lisbon attendait impatiemment accoudée à la table. Elle avait, comme d'habitude, demandé à voir Patrick Jane qui, comme d'habitude, prenait plaisir à la faire languir. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle était là ? Probablement dix bonnes minutes, qu'elle avait passées à regarder les gens sur les tables autour, profitant de leurs conjoints, amis ou juste connaissances. Elle se décida à reposer le sachet en papier qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table. Elle n'avait cessé de le triturer depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et elle s'en voudrait d'en abîmer le contenu. Rigsby avait acheté des donuts ce matin-là, et l'avait chargée de prendre celui aux myrtilles. Tout le monde savait que Jane aimait les myrtilles.

Quand elle le vit franchir la porte, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Décidément, le bleu lui seyait à merveille. L'homme blond s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, prenant son temps pour admirer la silhouette de la jeune femme, à qui il avait déclaré sa flamme quelques mois plus tôt. En s'approchant de la table, il lui offrit un immense sourire, restant debout.

- Lève-toi… lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Elle s'était à peine mise debout qu'il posait ses deux mains sur son ventre arrondi, caressant son nombril gonflé. Après avoir admiré le ventre de la femme où son enfant grandissait, il la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Que ses lèvres lui manquaient quand elle était loin de lui…

- La grossesse te va tellement bien, mon amour, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'écarter d'elle et de prendre place autour de la table. Tu m'as apporté un roman ? J'ai déjà fait le tour de la bibliothèque, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant…

- Je t'ai apporté plus que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, se disant qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de ses mots doux. Rigsby t'envoie un donut à la myrtille. Il a passé toute la matinée à lutter contre l'envie de le manger.

- Ce bon vieux Rigsby, rit-il. Comment ça se passe avec Grace ? Ils se tournent à nouveau autour ou leur dernière rupture leur a appris la leçon ? Parce que bon, trois fois quand même…

- Ils sont ensemble à nouveau. Selon eux c'est pour de bon cette fois-ci, mais les connaissant, dans un mois ils vont rompre encore, Rigsby va être en état de choc pendant une semaine et Van Pelt va passer ses journées à pleurer dans les toilettes.

- Pour eux, l'amour éternel marche en cycles de trois semaines. Pendant trois semaines ils ont une relation idyllique, et les trois semaines d'après ils dépriment parce qu'ils auront rompu, trois semaines de relation idyllique, trois semaines de dépression, relation idyllique, dépression…

Il allait continuer à se répéter quand Lisbon l'interrompit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci est la bonne. Ils ont décidé de s'installer ensemble dès le week end prochain.

- Et tout ça depuis la semaine dernière ? Ca ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, le nombre de choses qui peuvent arriver en quelques jours.

- Il faut dire qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, alors le moindre détail te paraît important. Quand tu étais au CBI, ce genre de choses te paraissait d'une banalité !

- C'est vrai ! J'avoue. Et ce cher Cho, alors ? dit-il avec un sourire curieux en posant son menton sur sa main. Toujours aussi… Cho ?

- Lui n'a pas changé, et à mon avis il ne changera pas. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais que tu lui manques beaucoup, il t'appréciait énormément.

- Je sais, et il me manque aussi. Tu lui diras de passer me voir de temps en temps. Ou non, mieux ! Pour son anniversaire, je lui fais une visite surprise !

- N'y pense même pas ! le gronda-t-elle d'un ton qui le fit retomber brutalement sur terre.

- Ok, j'oublie mon idée de visite surprise…

- Je préfère ça… dit-elle toujours suspicieuse. Ah, je t'ai apporté ça aussi, lui tendit-elle un journal. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu.

- Non, pas celui-ci, lança-t-il simplement en ouvrant directement la page qui l'intéressait. « L'assassin assassiné », lut-il à voix haute. J'aime le titre. « Le tueur en série Red John, ayant fait dix-sept victimes, se trouve aujourd'hui sous terre. En effet, ses cendres ont été enterrées avec la plus grande discrétion par ses proches très peu nombreux. Il a été retrouvé mort assassiné et torturé il y a à peine un mois dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qui lui tenait lieu de planque… » je lirai ça tout à l'heure, se coupa-t-il en pleine lecture, refermant le journal et le pliant pour le mettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Parle-moi de toi, maintenant. Tu es allée voir le médecin, hier ? demanda-t-il à nouveau de sa voix tendre en lui prenant les mains, et la jeune femme put voir que la marque de son ancienne alliance commençait à disparaître.

- Oui, il dit que le bébé va bien. Il a pu me dire le sexe, c'est…

- Un garçon. Je l'ai vu à ton regard, répondit-il à sa question muette alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Tu as déjà un prénom en tête ?

- Pas encore, mais il nous reste quatre mois pour en trouver un, et puis Grace a des livres sur les prénoms qu'elle veut nous mont…

- Epouse-moi.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés les étonnèrent autant elle que lui. Dès que la phrase avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, il avait affiché une expression surprise, que la jeune femme n'avait pas tardé à adopter. L'épouser ? Teresa Lisbon épouser Patrick Jane ? Dans ces circonstances ? C'était de la folie ! Mais elle savait bien que la folie constituait une grande partie du cerveau de son petit ami.

- Ecoute, Patrick, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me le demander parce que je suis enceinte.

Une des choses qui avaient plu à Jane était la capacité que Lisbon avait à garder la tête froide, peu importe la situation. Et c'était dans ce genre de cas qu'elle devait faire preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve pour deux, elle et son petit ami impulsif.

- Non, Teresa, je veux vraiment que tu m'épouses, insista-t-il en serrant un peu plus les mains de sa compagne. Tu comprends ? Je veux que tu portes mon nom, je veux qu'en te voyant, les hommes se disent « c'est la femme de Patrick Jane », je veux qu'en regardant notre enfant, ils se racontent « c'est le fils du consultant qui a épousé l'agent Lisbon » et non pas « ses parents n'étaient pas mariés, elle l'a élevé seule ». Je veux que tu sois à moi, Tess, rien qu'à moi, et ce petit être aussi…

- Mais comment on va faire ?

- On va se débrouiller, mon amour, tu douterais de moi ?

Elle le regarda sérieuse durant de longues secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Jane lui fit un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire et se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser avec amour.

- Monsieur Jane ?

Le blond s'écarta de sa fiancée avec regret et se tourna vers l'homme grand et massif qui se tenait à côté de lui. Malgré sa carrure de rugbyman et la matraque attachée à sa ceinture, il avait un visage bon enfant empreint de gentillesse.

- Excusez-moi, agent Lisbon, mais je dois vous l'enlever.

- Déjà ? s'indigna-t-elle, se levant d'un bond, prête à se plaindre.

- Le directeur veut lui parler, une histoire de stratégie, ou un truc comme ça.

- Partie d'échecs, s'expliqua le mentaliste en haussant les épaules, faisant signe d'impuissance. J'y peux rien, c'est lui le big boss ici.

- Quand c'était moi ton big boss, tu obéissais pas aussi bien ! rétorqua Lisbon.

- Tu n'as jamais été mon BIG boss, chérie. Anton, t'as vu comment elle est belle, lança-t-il au gardien, un sourire fier aux lèvres en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- De plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je vous vois, agent Lisbon. J'ai entendu monsieur Jane vous demander en mariage, toutes mes félicitations. Vous n'aurez que trois ans à tenir.

- Sans compter mes réductions de peine si j'apprends à jouer aux échecs au big boss, Anton. Tess, on reparlera du mariage par téléphone, je t'aime, dit-il précipitamment avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, alors que le gardien le prenait par l'épaule et le tirait en arrière.

- Commencez pas, j'ai pas envie de vous envoyer en isolement, monsieur Jane. Au plaisir de vous revoir la semaine prochaine, agent Lisbon, lâcha l'homme en poussant l'ancien consultant vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte alors que lui attrapait son sachet en papier au vol.

Jane parcourut toute la distance en marchant en arrière, ne voulant perdre une seconde sa fiancée des yeux, voulant garder l'image de son ventre rond gravée dans sa mémoire. Comme toutes les semaines, Anton referma la porte derrière lui, coupant ainsi tout contact visuel. Et le sourire de Jane s'évanouissait, alors que le garde le talonnait jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la prison. Mais cette fois-ci, une trace de son sourire persista, l'espoir d'être épaulé par Lisbon, d'en faire sa femme, de voir son fils grandir, même de loin, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu espérer de mieux. Maintenant que Red John était mort, même derrière les barreaux, Jane était un homme libre.

**FIN**


End file.
